Elemental Demons
by Kaze wolf
Summary: what if Kai is a demon and he had forgotten it, until one faitful garden party over at his aunt's place in europe. What happens when his friends get in the way when his powers emerge. And how does Tyson fit into any of this? Discontinued for now.
1. The car trip

Kazewolf: Hello every one this is my first story, so I'd appreciate it if you would be nice and tell me if I have errors in it…

There will be few pairings in this fiction, but because I like so many pairings I'd like to ask you readers, what pairings do you want?

Only the Bladebreakers will be in this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own any beyblade characters, but I do own the plot of this fic and Blizzard's team.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Bitbeast talk

# Translations #

1st chapter, The car trip

"I'm bored!" came Tyson's whining for the hundredth time during their trip across the Europe and it was starting to annoy everyone else but Max, because he was asleep.

"Where are we even going again?" Tyson asked bluntly "We are going to Kai's aunt's garden party" Ray told Tyson while looking out of the window. _Yeah right… more like a garden WORK party_ Kai thought with sarcasm while rolling his eyes and looking out of the window in to the lush forest, suddenly the driver shouted and hit the brakes causing the Bladebreakers to nearly fly from their seats.

When the car had stopped Kai was first react and asked the driver "what happened?" the driver answered as soon as he had calmed his breath "those trees just fell on the road" and with that everyone got out of the car to take a look around. There were indeed trees scattered across the road and then there was the sound of wood breaking and few trees fell on the road behind them Tyson Max and Ray looked at the trees very confusedly while Kai was trying to find the culprits of the act.

"How is it even possible to cut down all those trees in such a short time?" Max asked "I don't know, why don't you ask mister sourpuss over there" Tyson commented while pointing at Kai's direction. When Ray was about to ask "Kai, do you know what could have caused this?" he couldn't get any further than "Kai, do you know what…" when the said person pushed Ray to the ground and a beyblade flashed right where his head had been only a second before._ If Kai wouldn't had noticed that, then I would be one head shorter_ thought Ray while trying not to panic.

Tyson had already reached for his blade when Kai yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE KINOMIYA!" and Tyson stopped his movement looking angrily at Kai "WHY!" While Kai was getting up from the ground along with Ray he answered "because you don't know the rules of this match…" now Tyson was getting angry, _How come I don't know the beyblade rules anymore oh mister perfect?_ "What do you mean Kai?" Max had asked before Tyson could explode "what I mean is…" but Kai was disturbed by another voice coming from above. "What Kai said is just what he means Max" the Bladebreakers looked up, only to see four people standing on the tree branches "who are you?" Ray asked simply astounded.

One of the people jumped down from his branch so the Bladebreakers could see him better. "I'm the leader of our little team the Element Demons, and you can call me Blizzard" when the guy had landed they saw that he was only a bit shorter than Kai and that he had a light blue and spiked hair and light blue eyes. Blizzard was wearing dark blue baggy pants, a black jacket and a white short sleeved shirt underneath that.

"What about your team, Blizzard?" Ray asked looking up at the others "You don't need to be worried about them, they won't interfere with our battle. Now, who wants to be the first to try?" Blizzard said while stretching his legs. Tyson was about to say that he wanted to try but Kai had already said that he was the one to try, and that Tyson just couldn't keep his big mouth shut. "Why you Kai? I wanted to beat some sense into that guy!" Kai glanced at Tyson and said, "I'm the only one here with a chance to win him Tyson, why don't you start counting for the signal to start?" Tyson was taken by surprise but started anyway "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

When the last word had left Tyson's mouth the two bladers launched their blades and started to walk in a circle facing each other all the time and their blades doing the same. Blizzard was the firs to attack Kai and he jumped over the blades trying to kick Kai in the face but Kai dodged the attack narrowly and in turn succeeded in landing a punch in Blizzard's abdomen area leaving him panting for air. Kai had taken the opportunity and now kicked Blizzard flying in to a tree as well as Dranzer sent Blizzard's blade flying in to the forest.

Tyson, Ray and Max were looking at the fight confusedly but also amazed at how easily Kai was able to react so fast. When Kai had kicked Blizzard in to the tree the trio was cheering happily.

_It can't be over this quickly…_ Kai thought solemnly and then he heard Dranzer's voice in his head Be on your guard Kai… he's not finished yet. Kai nodded and looked closely at Blizzard who was getting up from the ground "not bad for a phoenix…" he said "but still not good enough to beat an ice wolf!" With that said Blizzard glowed blue and howled towards the sky. Blizzard's blade shot out from the forest and at the same second as it hit Dranzer; Blizzard had somehow managed to hit Kai and had sent him flying across the road.

The three Bladebreakers were watching helplessly as their team's captain was getting his ass kicked by the glowing wolf boy. "We must do something!" cried Max "Yeah, but what?" Tyson asked "If we go into the fight those others are going to attack us" Ray nodded while trying to figure out what they could do to help their captain when they heard footsteps behind them.

The trio turned around and saw a girl running towards them from the forest. She had beautiful long blue hair like Tyson's but hers was flowing freely, she had a blue skirt and a dark sleeveless shirt on her. When she got there she started yelling something at Blizzard who was just about to kick Kai flying again.

She yelled "Blizzard lopeta heti! Meidän pitäisi olla jo rouva Hiwatarin luona, ettemme myöhästy piha juhlista!" #Blizzard stop right now! We should already be at lady Hiwatari's place, so that we won't be late for her garden party! # Blizzard stopped his movement and the glow faded "we'll continue this when you have gotten stronger Kai…" Then Blizzard yelled in that same weird language something to the ones in the trees "Lähdetään ja jätetään nämä myöhemmäksi!" #Let's go and leave these guys for later! # The others nodded and started jumping from tree to tree and out of sight.

Kai was trying to get up from the ground but collapsed back down cursing to himself while the others hurried to him. "Are you okay Kai?" Max asked when he had gotten to him, Kai nodded and smiled a little when he heard Tyson yell curses at the departing team.

Kazewolf: How did you like the first chapter? Did I mess something? Were they in character? What do you think about Blizzard and his team?

Blizzard: shut up already and let them tell you!

Kazewolf: okay, okay, don't get angry at me, I'm the one that created you!

Ray: please let her know if something went wrong with the chapter, and please tell her the pairings you want in this fic so that she can plot them properly before she gets too far in this plot…


	2. Arriving to the party

Kazewolf: I'm back again… okay I'll confess, I started writing this right after I uploaded the first chapter. And thank you for the reviews, I appreciate your efforts in making this story better

Warning: There will be TyKa fluff from now on. If you don't like, then don't read.

Tyson: Come on, let's get this chapter started I'm starving!

Kai: Shut up and let her do the disclaimer…

Tyson: Fine! I'll shut up!

Ray: You'd better not read this if you are hungry 'cause there will be lots of different foods.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the mansion, and the team Element Demons… no, I don't own any Beyblade characters in this fic nor their blades… if I did I would be rich, which I'm not…

"Talking"

Thinking 

Bitbeast talk

# Translations #

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

2nd chapter Arriving to the party

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Once Kai had picked up his blade and gotten himself back inside the car, with the help of other Bladebreakers and the driver, he said "go back a mile or so, there you will find a side road that most probably leads to my aunt's house." The driver decided to try the road Kai had seen, and on the rest of the journey Kai was asleep trying to recover from his fight with Blizzard. Somehow the road did lead to Kai's aunt's house and their driver parked the car near the garden gates.

Once Ray and Max had gotten out of the car they were amazed of the size of the garden and the house was more like a mansion than a house. Ray and Max were exploring their surroundings while Tyson was left behind to make sure Kai was okay, _darn why me?_ Tyson thought. _Why must I wake the ice prince up?_ Tyson looked at Kai to make sure he was still asleep _He's much nicer when he's not yelling at me all the time, and he looks so calm too_. Tyson sighed and gently shook Kai _well, nothing lasts forever_ "Yo, Kai wake up we're there." Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked out of the window only to see his aunt's mansion and he sighed as well.

Kai carefully got out of the car and stretched but he soon stopped and put a hand on his side where Blizzard had kicked him. Tyson looked at Kai worriedly, it wasn't everyday Kai got himself badly beaten and the lucky guy didn't even have bruises visible, but nevertheless he was in pain. "Are you okay, Kai?" Tyson asked the team captain who seemed to be angry with himself for some reason "I'm just fine Tyson, why don't you go find Ray and Max". Tyson nodded "fine, I'll go. But make sure you don't get yourself beaten again" Kai nodded and that was enough for Tyson, so he left Kai alone to look for Ray and Max.

Kai looked after Tyson as the said person ran towards the mansion to find the other members of their team; Kai sighed _how come he runs now and not when we're training?_ Kai turned around when he heard rustling of leaves behind him and saw the girl who had most likely saved his life earlier that day. "What do you want?" he asked her "don't worry Kai, at least I'm not here to take your head" She said but Kai didn't drop his guard, anything could still happen. "What do you want?" he repeated as the girl sighed and said, "you do not remember, Firewing?" Kai looked at the girl letting his shock showing on his face slightly "How do you know that nickname?" the girl smiled a bit. _So, not all hope is lost_ She laughed and Kai's expression turned into anger "You shall know everything in time, our dear fire winged friend." She bowed and said "nähdään myöhemmin Kai" # see you later Kai # and then she disappeared in a whirl of wind and dead leaves.

Kai was confused, how could she know a nickname that he had given himself, that no one knew about? Suddenly he heard his team calling his name and he turned to see them jumping at the entrance of the mansion. Kai sighed and let himself smile a little cause his friends were so anxious about the place and wanted Kai to show them around, so he began to walk slowly to the mansion and he could tell from the disappointed noises that everyone had wanted him to run there.

When Kai had gotten to the entrance of the mansion he walked right past his team mates up the front stairs, to the door and knocked a few times waiting patiently for someone to open the door. When the others had gotten up the stairs a butler opened the door and before he could ask anything Kai said "We were invited to a garden party by Mrs. Hiwatari herself, where can we find her?" The butler seemed a bit confused for a while but then he said "Mrs. Hiwatari can be found at the backyard with some guests, if you want I could go and inform her that you have arrived mister?" Kai walked past the butler to take a shortcut trough the house "Kai Hiwatari, and don't bother, I think She will be meeting us quite willingly" the other Bladebreakers walked past the now bowing butler "as you wish young lord".

The Bladebreakers were admiring the expensive and beautiful decor that was different in each room they passed by, _This place is just too cool, I could easily get used to all this_ Tyson couldn't help thinking, _This place is fit even for a king_ Ray thought astounded. _Those paintings are just so cool, every one of them has some kind of a bitbeast in it_ Max noticed. _Everything in here looks so familiar, but I don't remember ever being in here_ Kai thought while looking at the roof which was painted to resemble the sky, but all four had to agree that the door leading to backyard was found all too soon.

Kai pushed the door open and the most beautiful landscape they had ever seen spread before them. There were large areas of green lush grass and every area was rimmed with the most beautiful flowers they had ever seen and there was a huge water fountain, with phoenix decorations, between the grass areas. There was also a sand area before the fountain and it was loaded with tables and chairs with different kinds of food on them.

Kai was the first one to snap out of his shock and started to walk down the stairs waking everyone else up with his sudden movement. Ray looked around a bit embarrassed for his staring and Max looked a bit like a kid in a big candy store. Tyson just kept staring at all those different foods on display; there were all sorts of different salads and fish foods, there were also meat sauces and other meat foods, and the smell lingering on the backyard was luscious.

When the Bladebreakers had gotten down the stairs there was this young lady in a long and beautiful summer dress that walked over to them and said "I've never seen you around here before, so who of you is my nephew?" She looked at each of them until Kai said "If you're Mrs. Hiwatari, then I would be your nephew; Kai Hiwatari" The lady looked a bit shocked and asked Kai "What happened to that sunny and curious young boy I knew?" Kai closed his eyes for a while and then said, "He was forced to disappear eventually." Mrs. Hiwatari seemed to be on a verge of crying for a while and then she said in her sunny voice "Well, the trip was quite long so I guess that you're all hungry" every one of the Bladebreakers nodded and Mrs. Hiwatari smiled. "Well what are you waiting for then, An ice age? Dig in". And they did.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kazewolf: It's as short as the last one but I like short chapters, they are so easy to read

Tyson: I'm glad we didn't meet those oddballs again

Kai: Speak for yourself Tyson

Kazewolf: We'll be stopping the broadcast here because it looks like there is going to be another chapter coming sooner than you expect (or not -.- darn that school). Please tell me if I messed with something…

P.S. I was so hungry when I was writing this runs in to the kitchen


	3. The past secrets

Kaze Wolf: Sorry for taking so much time to write this. I had an exam ;

Warning: There will be TyKa fluff and mild cursing in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Beyblade characters in this fic nor their blades.

"Talking"

Thinking 

(Bitbeast talk)

The other language 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

3rd chapter Past secrets

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

After the Bladebreakers had eaten their fill, they were laying down on one of the grass fields. _Oh I just wish we could spend more time in here, rather than train for that up coming tournament_ Tyson thought while yawning loudly. Tyson was just about to fall asleep when he heard a contented sigh from Kai's direction; he couldn't contain his curiosity and turned to look at the team captain. Tyson couldn't believe his eyes, There was their captain, Kai, the 'cold hearted bastard' smiling happily as he stared at the clouds float above. _Hey! This isn't right._ Tyson thought _wasn't he supposed to be the unemotional one of us?_ Tyson blushed slightly as Kai closed his eyes. _Damn, since when has Kai become so hot?_

Suddenly there was a violent gust of wind and Tyson had to close his eyes for preventing any dust going in them. And as soon as the wind had started it also died down, _Where the hell did that come from?_ Tyson thought as he opened his eyes to see his surroundings, _nothing out of ordinary,_ he thought until he saw the birds as still as stone._ Hey, that's unnatural_ Tyson thought and listened for a while _why is every one so quiet? Has the time been stopped or something?_

Tyson didn't have time to explore his surroundings more because he heard people coming in his direction; he hastily closed his eyes hoping that the people would think he was asleep. The people stopped near Tyson and one of them asked "Blizzard, are you sure that this will work?" "Why wouldn't it work Timeless?" Tyson heard the other respond and thought _why is that Blizzard creep here?_ "If his memory isn't sealed away with a spell, this might only make things worse". Tyson heard Blizzard laugh at the comment "I'd rather have him locked in a madhouse than here anyway. Come on Reminiscence, would you hurry with it!" "Fine, but I won't take the blame if something goes wrong" Tyson heard the one called Reminiscence reply. A flash of bright light and then Tyson fell asleep.

Tyson woke up when few water drops hit his face, he looked up and moaned **I just hate rain.** And then it hit him _I just spoke that weird language!_ Then Tyson heard someone yell** Blizzard, Reminiscence, Timeless, Silica, Windy, Firewing and Iceflake! Come inside it's starting to rain!** Tyson got up and saw that everything was suddenly bigger than it was when he fell asleep, he heard laughing and a group of four year olds ran past him four boys and a girl. _Hey aren't those the ones that appeared in the forest? How come they are all four-year-old?_

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around only to see a four-year-old Kai standing there without any face paint and he said smiling. ** Come on Iceflake, I don't want you getting sick because of the rain.** Tyson couldn't help but nod and smile back. **We still might have a chance to get some of your aunt's cookies before Silica and Timeless eat them all.** The young Kai still smiled and helped Tyson up and started to run and laugh after that ** You're it Iceflake!** After hearing this Tyson started to run after Kai while yelling **Not fair Firewing! You knew I wasn't in the game!**

After a moment of more darkness Tyson saw that he was playing chase with Kai around the great hall of Mrs. Hiwatari's house. Suddenly he heard voices from behind a door and stopped to listen** Are you sure it's the only way? After all, they have lived here all their lives**. **There's no other way for them, They must go trough the same trials as every one of their bloodline has before them.** Tyson somehow knew these words were the ones that were going to change his life, but wasn't sure how they were going to change it.

When Tyson was going to shout for Kai to wait he heard the door opening and he looked at the people who entered and froze to the spot. _Is that Blue haired woman my mother?_ But he was forced back into the reality by his own voice **Please mommy, we must stay here. I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen if we leave now.** And by that time Kai had ran to his own parents and was now in his mothers arms. **What do you mean Iceflake?** Tyson's mother asked and Tyson shook his head **I don't know mom, but it's something terrible.**

After another moment of dark Tyson was getting up from ground and heard screams everywhere, he opened his eyes and looked around only to see a multiple collision of cars. Tyson looked around alarmed and called for his mother util he heard his name said from under a car wreckage. He ran to his mother screaming** I told you we should have stayed in that big house! ** **Yes Iceflake, I was wrong when I said we should go. I can't get out from here, and I'm going to fall asleep soon.**

Tyson was panicking now and tried his best to keep his mom awake by talking to her **but mom! I don't want to have to be alone. ** ** Don't cry Flake, you won't be alone long. Your Grandpa will find you and take care of you, but you must promise to never tell him about your friends from the big house, okay? **Tyson nodded while tears were forming in his eyes and his mother continued** you will have to put your hand on your heart and say what you promise**Tyson did and said** I swear to never tell anyone about my life in the mansion or my friends there.** And with that everything went black again.

Tyson woke up to find Max looking at him worriedly "Are you okay Tyson? You were sleeping the whole day and no one could wake you up." Tyson looked a bit confusedly at Max and then he said somehow awkwardly. "Umm, could you, please, repeat what you just said. And slower please, I just had the most confusing dream ever." Max looked at Tyson and said something that sounded like 'I'll be right back' and left Tyson to collect his English vocabulary back together.

Max soon came back with Kai's aunt and she just looked at Tyson sternly. Tyson felt like he wanted to disappear from the world and he nearly did so by turning a bit transparent making Max pale slightly. Tyson soon became visible again when he had collected his courage and asked, "What did I do now Lady Hiwatari?" With that She smiled a bit and said** I knew it was you Iceflake so stop pretending **and then there was the sound of glass shattering in the hall.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kaze Wolf: Sorry this took so long to write, like I said in the beginning, I had an exam ;

Kai: Is this chapter some kind of a totally random plot twist what no one expected?

Kaze Wolf: Something like that, but now I can start with the actual plot!

P.S. tell me if I messed something.


	4. Don't play with fire

Kaze Wolf: I'm back again

Tyson: It was about time we get to know, what was the point of my dream.

Max: Yeah. And I want to know what got broken in the last chapter.

Kaze Wolf: glad to know you love me too -.-…

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Warnings: Swearing, guys kissing other guys…

"Talking"

Thinking 

(Bitbeast talk)

**The other language **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

4th chapter. Don't play with fire

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Max walked out of the room to see what had caused the shattering sound and saw a girl picking up a tray and many glass pieces. Max walked to her and started to help collecting the glass pieces. "You don't have to help me, I can handle this myself" the girl said in somewhat shaky voice "I know" Max said "but I just wanted to help. By the way, are you okay?" The girl looked at Max a bit surprised "Yes I am, why?" "You just looked a bit pale that's all." The girl nodded and once they had collected the glass pieces the girl muttered her thanks and left.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kai had been awake for a good while now, but he still pretended to be asleep to examine his surroundings._ It seems like I'm in a small room with some kind of fluffy carpet on the floor and someone is watching me. Might be Ray because he's walking around so quietly, there is a chair in here too because he just sat down and sighed._ Ray looked around the room he was with Kai; _Mrs. Hiwatari said something of this room being Kai's while he was still a young child._

Ray noted that there were beautiful drawings on the walls._ There are always the same artists, who are those 'Firewing' and 'Iceflake' guys?_ Ray examined the small desk that was in front of him, there were many papers and pencils scattered on it and few drawers underneath it. Ray couldn't help his curiosity and opened one of the drawers as quietly as he could, Kai heard one drawer opening and something been taken out and flipped trough, then it hit him. **_This is my room and someone's looking trough my stuff!_ **

Kai was on his feet in an instant and grabbed Ray's collar and slammed him in to a wall, causing the papers to fly around the room. Ray cried out, surprised by Kai's fast movements and two large fiery wings the said person now had.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyson and Max heard Ray's cry and started to run towards Kai's room. "Are you sure you should be up yet Tyson?" Max asked worriedly while running "Why shouldn't I Maxie?" "Maybe because you were out for a day." "I was out just how long?" Tyson couldn't believe it, he had been unconscious for a day and he had just leaped out from his bed and started running._ Oh well, what's done is done._

When the duo arrived at Kai's room Max looked in awe at Kai's wings while Tyson had just walked to Kai and placed his hand on his shoulder."Kai calm down and let Ray go"Kai glared at Tyson but soon let go of Ray, causing him to fall on floor. Wings disappearing Kai started to collect the papers and said in some weird language. **If you rummage trough my drawings again Ray, you're a dead kitten.** Tyson looked at Ray and helped him up while smiling happily "Did you know that he just threatened to kill you if you touch his drawings again"

Max and Ray were looking at Tyson, surprised at his sudden language skills "Did you understand what Kai said?" Ray asked Tyson while Max was too stunned to talk. "Yeah, or do you think I just made that threat up myself?" Tyson asked Ray back and then said "we should probably leave Kai alone for a while." Max was about to ask Tyson why, but was cut off by Mrs. Hiwatari who had charged into the room looking like she had ran for miles. She was about to ask if everything was okay but Kai cut her off before she even began. "Everything is fine aunt no one was killed, yet." And after that, Kai looked at Ray ready to murder him if he made even one wrong move.

Max and Ray politely excused themselves and went downstairs to find something to eat while Tyson, Kai and Mrs. Hiwatari stayed behind to talk. "So…" Mrs. Hiwatari began. "What do you remember of your time here?" she asked while looking at Tyson and Kai who were sitting on the bed. "Honestly said, not much." Tyson began "only bits and pieces of important happenings, and my mother's death." Tyson looked at the floor while curling in to a ball. Mrs. Hiwatari nodded "That's good to know, what about you Kai?" She asked while turning her head to Kai's direction. "About everything that has happened while I was around" Kai stated sounding a bit bored. "Good, then you can fill in the blank's for Tyson" Kai nodded and Mrs. Hiwatari started to leave and said from the doorway "I need to go down there and make sure Ray didn't get any traumas from your meeting." And then she was gone leaving Tyson and Kai alone.

There was a silence in the room for some time, Kai laid on the bed and Tyson looked at the drawings on the walls "So…" He began "Why exactly were we sent away from here?" Tyson asked and turned to look at Kai. "It's a tradition" Kai began "every demon child is sent away from home to learn to control their powers in the supervision of their parents or other family members." "Aren't the children supposed to come back after they have learnt enough?" Kai nodded silently.

"Then why wasn't I trained by my other family members after the car accident killed my mother?" Tyson nearly yelled "I was never told that I was a demon, every one kept it a secret from me!" By now he was yelling and Kai had sat up on the bed and looked at Tyson "Wasn't I supposed to come back here like Reminiscence, Timeless, Silica, Windy, Blizzard and you?" Tyson was nearly crying at the moment. Trying his best to keep tears from falling he lowered his head and continued silently "Why was I forgot about like that, when we came back no one recognized me like you."

Tyson hadn't noticed when Kai had gotten up from the bed and walked to him so he was startled to feel Kai's hand lifting his head up to look in to those beautiful brown eyes. "No one forgot about you on purpose Iceflake, and it chill's my heart to see you cry." Tyson's eyes widened when he heard this. _It chill's his heart to see me cry. Wait, this isn't right._ "So don't cry anymore, because there are always people who will remember you" and with that said Kai leaned a bit closer to Tyson, causing him to lean against the wall he was standing next to. Tyson closed his eyes as he felt Kai's hot breathing on his lips_ damn, he's this close to me and I can't do a thing. Come on what are you waiting for Firewing, an invitation?_

Tyson shuddered when Kai's breath danced over his lips again, and moaned very slightly when Kai brushed his lips against Tyson's. Kai kissed Tyson again but this time with more force and Tyson's legs gave in, causing both of them to fall on floor. When they parted their lips to get some air, Kai swiftly pinned Tyson's hands to the floor and leaned closer to his ear and whispered "just tell me if you want some distance." Tyson whimpered when Kai licked his ear lobe and moaned when Kai leaned his body closer to Tyson's while trailing little kisses down his jaw line.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Downstairs Ray and Max had found cookies from the closet and were eating them when Mrs. Hiwatari entered the room. Max looked at her and smiled "Hello Mrs. Hiwatari" Mrs. Hiwatari smiled back at Max and then said "I know that you have many questions for me about Kai and Tyson, so ask away." Ray was first to ask, "What happened to Kai? How do you explain those wings of fire he had?" Mrs. Hiwatari looked a bit surprised at first but smiled soon after "He's a demon and those were his own wings. And an explanation for what happened when he attacked you; he was just protecting his territory from you" Ray and Max both nodded and suddenly Max yelled "Kai is a demon!" Mrs. Hiwatari nodded and said. "And so is Tyson." Neither of the boys could say anything and then they heard a sound of something falling upstairs and Mrs. Hiwatari just seemed surprised "Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect this to happen."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kaze Wolf: I do hope you liked the yaoi part ((sees a group of TyKa fans trying to see under the door)) it seems like some people did like it…

Windy: What is going on in there?

Kaze Wolf: Oh it's nothing Windy dear, now go play with Silica.

Windy: Okay ((She walks away))

Kaze Wolf: Sorry for taking so much time to write this, but I had some sort of black out and forgot what was supposed to happen, sorry.


	5. The challenge

Kaze Wolf: Hello everyone. I'm back again and I'm very pleased to notice that so many of you have liked the story so far.

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.

"Talking"

Text in italic is thinking 

(Bitbeast talk)

**The other language**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

5th chapter The challenge

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Some time had gone by from the moment when Tyson and Kai had awaken from their coma like state and while they were ''playing'' upstairs, Ray and Max where downstairs trying to understand the situation with the help of Mrs. Hiwatari. "Tyson and Kai have always been demons?" Ray asked finding it still hard to believe. "And they both had some kind of forgetting spell on them?" Max continued. "Yes, that is true. They both had a memory spell on them so that they couldn't tell anyone about being demons." Mrs. Hiwatari answered. "Are you some kind of demon as well Mrs. Hiwatari?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm from the Bird demon clan that has ruled over these lands fore more than one thousand years. And if Kai hadn't come back here, then the heir of the Wolf clan would have been the next ruler."

Ray thought for a moment and then asked, "is this heir of the Wolf clan by any chance named as Blizzard?" Mrs. Hiwatari nodded "Yes, he's Blizzard the Ice wolf of the Wolf clan. How do you know him?" "Let's just say that he tried to kill Kai on our way here." "He tried to what?!" Ray nearly fell from his chair when Mrs. Hiwatari yelled.

"I'm like another mother to him and he tries to kill my nephew! I'm not going to tolerate this any longer." Max and Ray looked at each other and the back at Mrs. Hiwatari "what are you going to do to them?" Max asked a bit fearfully. "It's going to be up to those rascals to decide what they are going to do." "What are their choices?" Ray asked and Mrs. Hiwatari smiled "curiosity killed the cat Ray, but I think I can tell you what will happen if another of them isn't going to allow the other one to become the next ruler. A duel to the death."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Blizzard was sitting under a tree and seemed to be very annoyed about something, but as he suddenly stood up there was a strong gust of wind and the girl with blue long hair appeared in front of him. **What took you so long Windy?** Blizzard demanded to know.** I was doing my job as you told me to brother, and I found out something interesting about the other blader that fainted.** She said while trying to keep her cool. _He's just so annoying at times._ **What did you find out Windy? **She smiled and thought _oh I'd love to keep you in the dark about him, but I can't do that to my brother_. **He's Iceflake, he has finally returned to us.** Blizzard looked like he couldn't believe his ears. **Are you sure Windy? **She nodded and asked **He's not going to interfere with your plans, is he?** Blizzard shook his head while thinking _no, but things might become more difficult than timeless predicted._ **I think it's time for the challenge Windy, are you in, or out?** She thought for a moment and said while smiling **neither.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Two boy's, one with grayish spiked hair and baggy jeans with sleeveless black shirt and another one with brown short hair and a long coat that covered the rest of his clothing, were standing under Kai's room's window and the gray haired one seemed to be agitated because of something. **Come on Reminiscence, why do you take so long with it it's just a note.** The boy called Reminiscence looked at the other a bit angrily.** Just a note you say, just a note? Well excuse me Silica, but it's not every day I get to send a challenge to a duel to death so I'm making the most of it and binding it properly around the rock.** The one called Silica sighed. **Soon Firewing won't be able to untie it from the rock if you keep putting more string and knots to it.** Reminiscence sighed and handed the stone to Silica **I'm not paying for the window.** Silica smiled and said **well neither am I.** He threw the rock and it went trough Kai's window with a nice shattering sound. **Now that the message is delivered, we are out of here.** They laughed and started running away from the mansion.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kaze wolf: I know it is short but people wanted to read another chapter, so I posted it. Another chapter will be uploaded someday next week. Try to survive till then.

Kai: Be patient with her, she still attends school and has exams coming in the near future.

Kaze wolf: And you just had to tell them.

Kai: I just like telling people about your life.

Kaze wolf: ((Run's to Kai and tapes his mouth shut)) there, that'll do the trick.


	6. The duel

I know, I know. It's been a long time since my last update and I'm sorry for that but my life hasn't actually smiled at me. So I hope I'll be able to show how sorry I am, with this extra long chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters nor their bitbeasts.

Warning: There are people ripping each other apart...

6th Chapter, the duel

Tyson was panicing, while he was dusting his clothes and getting up from the floor Kai had already read the letter that was tied to the stone, and jumped out of the window, and did I forget to mention that his room was located on the third floor. Tyson was standing at the window and watched in complete horror as Kai fell and then ran for the carage. Tyson had seen enough, he knew Kai was okay and that he was headed somewhere far, it was Tysons turn to run. He ran downstairs as fast as he could and nearly fell over, more times than just one, and finally he nearly collided with the kitchen wall.

Tyson starteled everyone in the kitchen by almost crashing trough the door, at least, that's what it sounded like. Tyso emerged from behind the door and leaned on the table while panting "Kai pant has left pant, pant to answer a challenge." Then he fell to the floor. Ray and Max looked at each other while still remembering what Mrs. Hiwatari had said. "A duel to the death" Max muttered, clearly shocked.

Then Mrs. Hiwatari spoke **If that's the case, then why are you still here Iceflake? **Tyson looked at Mrs. Hiwatari from his position on the floor and asked. "What do you mean?" She smiled while she spoke. **Why? I thought you were his mate already.** Tyson shook his head violently at this "No, no, no Mrs. Hiwatari, now you got it all wrong, I mean…" but Mrs. Hiwatari cut him off. **I thought dragons were in heat during the spring, or am I wrong? **Tyson lowered his head blushing and spoke the same language as Mrs. Hiwatari did. **You'r not wrong, but we're not mates yet. The challenge came between us.** Mrs. Hiwatari nodded her head and said "you still should go, you are his team and even if you must not interfere with the fight, you can still cheer him on." All three of them nodded and started to leave as Mrs. Hiwatari threw Ray some keys while saying. "You will need those." The trio nodded and left.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

When they got outside Ray asked Tyson "So, what were you two talking about?" After hearing the question Tyson blushed brightly and Max noticed this "Tyson are you okay? You're all flushed." Tyson really didn't want to talk about this but he had to answer "Yes Max I'm fine and we didn't talk of anything important and let me see those keys." Tyson took the keys from Ray and looked them over while smiling. "Okay, who can drive a motorcycle?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kai was driving on a dirt road when a large ice wolf came from the forest and ran beside him, Kai glanced at the wolf "You wan't me to follow you?" The wolf barked in response and kai nodded "okay, lead the way." With that said the wolf ran in front of Kai and led the way.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyson, Ray and Max on the other hand had come to the conclusion that Max couldn't drive a motorcycle so they ended up with Ray driving with Max and Tyson having his own motorcycle.

Max turned to look at Tyson and yelled "Do you have any idea, where he could have gone?!" Tyson just shook his head and looked ahead mumbling **Firewing, where have you gone?**

Just then they heard a mighty roar from above. All three looked up, only to see a gigantic ice blue dragon flying above them. Ray paled while Max let out a frigtened squeak. Tyso smiled as he heard the dragon speak **(Thou have arrived my child. But thy are in turmoil. Speak my child, what is wrong.)** Tyson looked up and spoke **Oh the gratest of dragon clan, my chosen mate has gone to answer a challenge. Is there anything thou could do to help him trough me**1 The dragon roared, Max and Ray looked at Tyson, trying to find an answers to their shared question. "What do you think is going on?" Max asked and Ray just shook his head. The dragon looked at Tyson with it's golden eyes **(What art thou willing to go trough for him Iceflake?)** Tyson smiled at the dragon **All the pain in the seven hells, all the loneliness of life lasting forever and the pain of never having him back**2 As tyson finished it had started to rain successfully hiding his tears the dragon roared sadly and said **(Thou have no need to feel all that pain my son Iceflake, Thou are willing to help him at the cost of thy life and happiness. For thou pure heart only, shall I grand thee all the help thou will need.)** With that said the Dragon disappeared and the rain stopped.

Ray and Max were relieved that the dragon was gone but they felt that it hadn't gone away "Tyson?" Max asked carefully and Tyson looked at him "Don't you two worry about a thing. 'cause everything will be okay now." Ray nearly growled at Tyson "how can we be sure about that? We don't even know what you were saying!"But Tyson had no chance to answer as there was a sudden explosion in the forest not so far from them. "There they are!!" Tyson yelled and hit the brakes so suddenly that Ray stopped a good distance away from Tyson. When Max and Ray turned around they didn't see Tyson anywhere. "I guess he went ahead." Max stated as Ray turned te motorcycle off "let's go Max. We should find him before he hurts himself." Max nodded and they were off in to the forest.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kai had followed the wolf for some time now and finally it stopped. While Kai got off his motorcycle the wolf howled and disappeared. Soon three boys walked from the woods easily identified as Reminiscence, Silica and Timeless. The three boys looked at Kai and he glared back. The boy with Grayish hair was the first to speak. **It's been a long time Firewing.** Kai just smirked **Not as long as it could have Silica. But I'm not here for idle chit chat, where is Blizzard?** Silica growled at Kai and said **Stay in your feathers bird. you're no match for a lion.** The boy with Brown hair stepped between Kai and Silica **shut up Silica, you know that we're only supposed to lead Firewing to the dueling area.** The third boy, Timeless, nodded to Kai and started to walk away and Kai followed him, while leaving the other two behind.

Blizzard was waiting in the clearing he had picked for the duel, looking at the sky he noticed the weather chancing _**Looks like it'll rain for a while, that's good for me.**_ Before he could continue his thoughts Kai walked to the clearing with timeless **Well hello, Firewing, the heir to the demon lords throne and title.** Timeless walked to the middle of the clearing as Kai said his lines3. **Hello, Blizzard, the heir to the owner of the northen lands. You wish to challenge me, Firewing of the phoenix clan, for my rightful place as the next demon lord, to a duel of death and I shall accept.** Blizzard smirked and glanced at Timeless who continued as the tradition demanded. **Blizzard of the wolf clan from the far north, you have challenged the heir of the demon lord, Firewing of the phoenix clan, to the duel of death for his place as the next demon lord, and he has accepted. Are you still willing to continue as the traditions demand?** Blizzard nodded his eyes glued to Kai's. Timeless smiled **May the ancestors have mercy on the losers soul. You may begin!** And with that said Timeless leaped into the trees and away from the duel.

Kai and Blizzard both stared at each other intently prepearing them selves for anything. It started to rain and Kai cursed his luck as Blizzard froze the water that hit ground and ran at Kai who's feet were frozen to the ground. Blizzard kicked Kai with a round house kick in to the stomach, and even as Kai blocked it the sheer strenght in the kick was enough to send him flying. Kai knew it was going to hurt like hell if he hit something, so he did the only thing he could. He dug his fingers in to the frozen ground and managed to stop before hitting anything but Blizzard had already seen what happened and he was already there ready to kick Kai again but Kai got his flaming wings out and blocked the kick. Too bad Blizzard wasn't out of tricks he howled like a wolf and grew deadly claws and a fangs to mach the tail that he had sprouted. Blizzard kicked Kai again but this time the icy energy spiraling around him was what hit Kai.

Kai landed a small distance away and cried like an eagle while bird like claws grew on his hands and he barely even noticed the fiery feathers on his arms as he flapped his wings and dived at Blizzard planning to claw his eyes out of his head, no one but Timeless noticing that the rain had stopped . Blizzard however had his own plan of happenings and grabbed Kais hands and spun him around in the air and threw him at a tree while running after him and digging his claws into his back. Kai screamed in pain and let his flames engulf him for long enough to get rid of the wolf on his back. Blizzard leaped from Kais back, having no intensions of burning alive, and looked at Kai who had turned around to face him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyson was running trough the forest when Timeless appeared before him and yelled **Stop right there Iceflake! According to the traditions no one is to interfere with a duel.** Tyson stopped and looked at Timeless, his eyes starting to glow, wich in itself scared Timeless nearly shitless. Tyson smiled and asked **(Who are you to tell me what to do? You are the youngest son of the northen land lords servenant. Why do you pretend to know the traditions you have never lived?)** Now Timeless had paled and he was nearly shaking of fear. **Wh- Who are you? You'r not Iceflake.** Tyson smiled and closed his eyes **I am Iceflake. The great dragon lord of the lords that rule the western lands has only offered me his help. For he knows what it is like to lose a mate**4 Timeless hurriedly kneeled before Tyson.** You have spoken with the ancestor of the dragon clan, if you don't have the right to interfere with this duel, then who has?** Tyson nodded and ran past the still kneeling Timeless who was still staring at the ground shaking of fear, for none of his clan had never had the privilege to even gaze at someone who had spoken with the ancestor of a clan.

Ray and Max were running in the forest when they saw Timeless kneeling on the ground, they ran to him asking if he was okay but he didn't answer he just looked at them and said "go after him, because I don't think I can." and pointed to the direction where Tyson went. At that moment Silica and Reminicence walked to them and growled when they saw Max and Ray. "Why the hell are you two here? and Timeless you were supposed to make be the witness of the duel. The traditions clearly state..." "... that every duel must be witnessed by a third party, I know what the traditions say, but do they really mean that another demon must be the witness..." Timeless continued. This confused all of them but when Reminicence asked what he meant he just told them that something might have been misunderstood.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tyson got to the clearing where the fight was taking place and saw when Kai was tackled to the ground and Blizzard was trying to claw his throat open. Kai kicked Blizzard away from him and Tyson saw that his feet reminded him more of a birds feet that anything else, claws and all. They both looked so feral. Blizzards eyes were glowing blue and his hair had more fur like look to it, he had a furry tail wich looked like it had spikes growing from it claws and wolf fangs. Kai on the other hand had his wings and his eyes glowed with fire and his hands and feet were more like birds than humans. _**They have nearly been taken over by the demon blood, that is not good.**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

1. The demon ancestors cannot help other clans but their own, but they can ask members of their clan to help the other clan.

2. What Tyson says is more or less "If he dies I don't care what happens to me"

3. The traditions are important to demons and in this case, there is a specific pattern of words that must be followed or it's not going to be an official duel.

4. I think this is clear enough. Tyson speaks of a legend that the demons know, where the dragon let his mate die just because he was blind to her suffering and has suffered for his mistake forever since.

Kaze Wolf: I truly am sorry for not updating earlier. My life needed time to settle down and I swapped computer twise, but I intend to finish this story this week... and before I start uploading my next story I'm going to finish writing it first...

Ray: And finally she has organized her life.

Kaze Wolf: Hey! Don't provoke me...

Ray: ((covers in fear)) No miss.

Kaze Wolf: By the way, where did Kai and Tyson go?

Max: Didn't they go to the bathroom?

Kaze wolf: Do'h. I forgot to install those security cameras. ((walks away..))

Ray: We'll see you the next time she desides to update.

Max: And because her new computer dosn't have a spellcheck program she would appreciate it if you were kind enough to inform her about any mistakes.


End file.
